


I'll Take Care of You

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes care of Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

Title: I'll Take Care of You  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 225  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: mentions of bondage/blindfolds  
A/N: This is for [thorsies](http://thorsies.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Hannibal takes care of Hermann.

 

"Doc? Are you okay?"

The concerned look on Hannibal's face makes something flutter in Hermann's stomach. Hermann swallows the lie on the tip of his tongue. "I may have overdone it." He winces as a fresh wave of pain runs from his hip down to his knee. "Could you grab the pills from the pocket of my jacket?"

As Hannibal slips out of bed, Hermann can't help staring at his body. If every scar has a story to tell, Hannibal's skin could fill an anthology. Hermann's thoughts wander to the night before last. He smothers a groan thinking about Hannibal being tied up and blindfolded. Hermann had used his tongue, lips, and teeth on each of the marks covering Hannibal's skin until the older man was writhing in the restraints.

Hannibal sits down on the edge of the bed, handing Hermann the bottle of pills and a glass of water. "Do you need anything else, Hermann?"

"Could you...?" He feels himself flush. "We should finish what we started before the medication kicks in."

The smile on Hannibal's face is just shy of being wicked. He shifts himself around on the mattress. One hand begins to massage the knotted muscles in Hermann's leg and the other splays across Hermann's stomach. Then Hannibal's mouth is on Hermann's cock and Hermann is very glad Hannibal's room is soundproof.


End file.
